


A Night To Remember

by Smangle7



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smangle7/pseuds/Smangle7
Summary: Toriel and Sans have been getting closer and closer as time passes, and the bondhead's old buddy Alphys, is here to tell him that there's more to play tonight then he thinks.





	1. The Heat Is On

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 2, be sure to check that out when you're done! ...or not, it's a free country.

(The Sun is soon to set on this mid-September evening. Alphys impatiently taps her foot as she sits in a chair on the porch of the Boney Brothers Residence, this goes on for a little while longer until the front door opens and she sees Sans walk out. He’s wearing his typical attire, except for a simple black bow-tie sloppily around his neck. Alphys clears her throat to get Sans’ attention.)

 

Sans: oh uh, sup alphy. look i know tonight we’re suppose to watch one-punch at your place, but i have, i gotta…

Alphys: (*interrupts*)I already know. You have a hot date.

Sans: (*flinches*) eh, well… i wouldn’t exactly call it a, i mean it’s just dinner.

Alphys: Is it really? Are you sure there isn’t more to any of this?

 

(She crosses her arms and smirks, clearly enjoying herself. Sans ignores her as he walks down the porch stairs towards Toriel’s house.)

 

Alphys: Ah come on man, givin’ me the silent treatment? What got your “goat”? (*snickers*)

 

(Sans stops dead in his tracks and clenches his fists. Alphys begins to sweat, fearing she may have crossed a line, it was a touchy subject for him after all. But Sans turns his head around with a dumb grin on his face.)

 

Sans: alright, i’ll give credit where it’s due, that was a good one. you almost made me have a “cow” there, guess i am looking pretty “sheepish” come to think of it.

Alphys: (*sighs in relief*) Oh my god, don’t really know why I got scared. I figure that you of all people know when to take a joke. (*pause*) But do you fully understand the importance of tonight?

 

(Sans shrugs. Alphys slaps her own forehead and groans.)

 

Alphys: Okay… this is going to be your third date with Toriel right? Do you notice anything that’s going to be different this time around?

Sans: (*thinks for a moment*) better food?

Alphys: Ugh! You’re so clueless! Come on, let’s walk and talk, I don’t want you to be late. 

 

(They stroll across the Cul-De-Sac towards the house.) 

 

Alphys: Alright, describe to me your first date with her.

Sans: (*confused*) we saw a movie, a pretty bad one if i might add.

Alphys: Right! And who was with you?

Sans: tori and, uh frisk.what about it?

Alphys: Now what was your second date?

Sans: we took the whole dog family to the park, so what.

Alphys: Aside for all the dogs, who else was with you?

Sans: tori and frisk, where are you going with this?

Alphys: Exactly! Now what’s this date going to be?

Sans: (*annoyed*) dinner at mtt resort.

Alphys: And who’s going with you?

Sans: tori and fri…(*stops in realization at the front porch of Toriel’s*) wait, no frisk is staying home with pap, and undyne is babysitting them.

Alphys: That’s right! Frisk is out of the equation, for the first time it’s just gunna be you and her, all alone… eating at a fancy dinner place.

 

(Realizing this, Sans’ breath quickens and he scrambles for an ‘‘dog in his pocket and begins to eat it.)

 

Alphys: Sans! What are you doing?

Sans: (*his mouth full*) so i’m a stress eater! is that so weird?

Alphys: If it involves eating random ‘jacket-dogs’, then yes!

 

(Sans stops eating and puts the leftovers back into his jacket, Alphys brushes the crumbs off Sans and straightens his bow-tie.)

 

Alphys: Pull yourself together big guy, it’s not as bad as you think. She likes you doesn’t she?

Sans: that’s the million dollar question.

Alphys: Well I’m going out on a limb here, and say that she does. And if that’s so, then just be yourself. As cheesy as that sounds, it really is the best thing to do. If she accepts you for who you are, and vice versa, then everything will workout from there. I promise.

Sans: wow, uh thanks alphy. where did that come from?

Alphys: (*begins to blush*) Uh heh, a-anime?

Sans: ya don’t say, (*fiddles with the bow-tie himself*) if that’s the case, then maybe this would look better on a chicken instead of me.

Alphys: Wha-

Sans: (*interrupts*) cause that would make it a “hen-tie”.

 

(Alphys’ face goes dead-pan, Sans has the same dumb grin waiting for a reaction. When suddenly with the speed that rivals a ‘dirty brother killer’ Alphys rings the doorbell to the house and runs away. Leaving a stunned Sans alone on the porch.)

 

Toriel: (*through the door*) Oh, Sans is that you? I’ll be there in just a moment.

Sans: alphys! what the hell?!

Alphys: (*while still running away*) Have fun tonight ya furry!!!

Sans: (*his pupils leaves his eyes, and his right hand starts to glow with raw blue energy*) You’re gunna have a bad time. You weeaboo piece of shi…

 

(But before Sans can finish that lovely word, Toriel opens the door. She’s wearing a nice dress with a few pieces of jewelry, she’s also accompanied with Frisk and Papyrus. Sans snaps his head towards their direction; brings back his pupils, and thinks quick to save himself.)

 

Sans: shi……… itake...mushrooms...are...my favorite veggie?

 

(The three put on looks of confusion.)

 

Sans: heh, cause… i’m such a, “fun guy”?..

 

(After an awkward pause: Toriel bursts into laughter, Frisk puts their hand over their mouth to hide their giggles, and Papyrus groans while rolling his eye-sockets, somehow. Sans sighs with relief while mentally patting himself on the back for the save.)

 

Papyrus: UGH, HONESTLY SANS. IT’S AS IF YOUR “JOKES” GET WORSE AND WORSE EVERYDAY!

Toriel: Oh Papyrus, lighten up! I think Sans’ jokes are just wonderful!

 

(Sans begins to blush, which causes Toriel to giggle. Papyrus however, is oblivious and continues.)

 

Papyrus: NOT TO MENTION, (PORTABELLA IS EASILY SUPERIOR…)

Toriel: But I must say, your delivery Sans was rather odd. Might I ask what’s gotten you so... ‘tongue-tied’? (*points to Sans’ bow-tie*)

 

(Once realizing the joke, the group bursts into laughter once again, while Papyrus screams and runs upstairs.)

 

Papyrus: YOU TWO ARE RUINING MY LIFE!!!

Sans: love you to bro! have a good night! (*pause*) but all ‘jokes’ aside, you look great tori.

Toriel: Why thank you Sans, you’re looking quite handsome yourself.

Sans: heh thank you, alright kid c’mere. (*hugs Frisk*) you be good okay? no cooking lessons with undyne, last thing we need is another house burning down.

Toriel: A-another?

Sans: joking! hah hah… (Seriously kid don’t do it.) welp, our food’s not getting any warmer. so let’s grabs our hammers and hit the road!

Toriel: Oh alright, good night my child. Tell Papyrus that as well wouldn’t you? And you behave now.

 

(Frisk eagerly nods, Toriel shuts the door,lets out a loud sigh, and walks down the porch stairs with Sans alongside. On the last step however, her foot slips. But Sans catches her before she could fall.)

 

Sans: woah! don’t tell me you’ve been drinking already?

Toriel: Ugh, these heels are just the worst! My toes are killing me.

Sans: um… i don’t mean to be rude, but aren’t those shoes a little ‘over’kill?

 

(Sans says while sticking his hand above his head to indicate his stature. Toriel, once realizing this, gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.)

 

Toriel: Oh my god you’re right! I’m so… I didn't mean to… I could change…

Sans: (*interrupts*) no no it’s fine i’m just teasing with you.

Toriel: Oh, good. I just don’t want to upset you is all.

Sans: (*chuckles*) it’s all good, trust me when you live a life like mine, you get get used to ‘short’comings.

 

(Toriel laughs as usual, and they begin to walk. Sans laughs to, until he puts his hands in his pockets and notices something new in one. Confused, he pulls the mystery object out to discover it’s a condom. Sans’ face goes beet-red as he quickly puts it back into his pocket, scared that Toriel might’ve saw it, but to his luck she was still laughing. Sans thinks to himself “how did that get in my pocket”, then he remembers the last person he hugged. Sans turns his head back around to see Frisk peeping through a window on the second floor, they wink back at Sans and begin to hump the air while making pretend smacking motions.)

 

Sans: (*thinks*) i’ve got so many questions, but i’m not gunna ask any.

 

(He tosses the protection into a sewer drain when he got the chance, and gives his attention back to Toriel. As they start their third, and most personal date yet.


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rocky start. Sans and Toriel begin their third date, alone. On this night, something may just happen...

(The Sun barely touches the horizon. Sans and Toriel walk down the road away from the Cul-De-Sac as the streetlights flicker to life and shine down on them.)

 

Sans: (*thinks*) man she looks good, and here i am with just a dumb tie. i’m so underdressed, now she thinks i don’t care or don’t take her seriously or... (*deep breath*) come on sans, pull ya bones together, remember what alphy said, despite how cheesy it was, it’s “gouda” to live by. heh and though her sources might be questionable, it’s better than nothing cause i don’t know “jack”. i mean, i really like this boss “muenster”, i wouldn’t trade her for all the “cheddar” in the world. heh heh, without her, i’d be so provo”lonely” all i would do with my life is watch old clips of “colby” bryant, making the net go”swiss”. heh heh...

 

Toriel: Sans?

Sans: (*his mental cheese streak cut off*) hm? what is it tori?

Toriel: Where are we going exactly?

Sans: oh sorry, it appears my train of thought has “derailed” on me.

Toriel: It’s alright Sans.

Sans: we’re off to mtt resort, to ya know, eat foods n’ stuff. (*thinks*) see, it‘s not so bad, just be yourself.

Toriel: MTT? That’s quite a ways away. I’m afraid it might be closed by the time we…

Sans: oh no it’s gunna be fine, trust me.

 

(Sans gently grabs Toriel’s hand.)

 

Toriel: (*lightly blushes*) Sans, what are you…

Sans: i uh, know a shortcut. just don’t let go okay?

 

(Toriel nods, Sans begins to concentrate. And in the mere blink of an eye, the couple suddenly feel a warm breeze and hear seagulls screeching. Toriel gazes in wonder as she takes in her surroundings, a beach, they’re at a beach, with an MTT Resort on the front. Sans is out of breath, but Toriel is too amazed to notice.)

 

Toriel: Sans I… I don’t… where are we?

Sans: (*pants*) we’re… ya know… at mtt resort.

Toriel: There are hundreds of Resorts all over the world, where are we really?

Sans: oh nothing big, just… (san francisco).

Toriel: San Francisco California!

Sans: why are you so surprised? you’ve been here before, the whole gang’s been to every major city. to introduce monster-kind to the masses remember?

Toriel: Well yes but, not this fast. We’re on the opposite side of the country! Sans what… how…

Sans: hey, me and my shortcuts. what can i say? but what’s great is that here, it’s 4:30, so we can beat the dinner rush. (*opens the door to the restaurant and makes an exaggerated gentleman’s gesture.*) after you, m’lady.

 

(The date begins with a table of excellent seafood, they eat and drink their fill while enjoying every minute of their own witty banter with one another. After dinner they go sightseeing to the places they couldn’t go to last time they were there. They went all over the place having the time of their lives, until eventually the couple end up on pier 39, each with a cone of nice cream. Toriel has a butterscotch, while Sans has a mint chocolate chip. Eventually they sit on a bench watching the sunset yet again on the same day.)

 

Toriel: I had a wonderful time.

Sans: heh me too. (*after a minute a silence*) hey tori, can i ask you something that’s semi-serious? (*she nods*) what, what do you see in me?

 

(Toriel looks at Sans worryingly.)

 

Sans: i mean when i look at me, all i see is some short weirdo who tells bad knock-knock jokes on random old doors. who keeps stupid hot dogs in his jacket pockets, and is too lazy to do or care about anything or anyone. who…

 

(Toriel interrupts Sans by softly hugging him, this causes Sans to become flustered.)

 

Toriel: But all I see, is a funny kind-hearted skeleton. Who is very sweet, thoughtful, who cares about his family and friends very much. And is a little too hard on himself.

Sans: heh, th-thank you tori, that means so much to me.

Toriel: Oh Sans, you’re welcome. Now, as beautiful as this place is, I would like to go home if you don’t mind.

Sans: sure thing, hold on tight.

 

(They throw away their wrappers. And just as quickly as they got there, they were back in the middle of a blacktop circle that’s the Cul-De-Sac. The sun is completely gone and countless stars can be seen in the night sky. Sans stumbles from fatigue, and it’s Toriel’s turn to catch him.)

 

Toriel: Sans! Are you okay?

Sans: well teleportation, it can do a number on me. but i’m alright, honest.

Toriel: Well if you say so. (*checks watch*) It’s starting to get late, I’d better head home.

Sans: uh actually, if it isn’t too much to ask. i want to, uh show you something. at my place, it won’t be long.

Toriel: (*thinks for a second*) Well, alright, if it means that much to you.

 

(They hold hands as they teleport to Sans and Papyrus’ balcony. There’s a soft sofa, and a nice looking telescope.)

 

Toriel: Oh what a cute little balcony!

Sans: heh thanks, but what I want to show you is this telescope here. it would normally cost 50000G to use such a premium telescope, but since i know you, you can use it for free, on the house, literally.

 

(Toriel gives Sans a funny look and she walks up to the telescope. As she looks through it she lets out a small gasp, as she witnesses the moon, the stars, and all the other plants before her, and gazes at their beauty and wonder. All the colors, and the twinkling it’s unlike anything she’s ever seen. When she had her fill, she looks up to she Sans sitting on the couch and joins him.)

 

Toriel: Oh it’s beautiful up there! Just when I have gotten use to the stars and moon, you showed me another perspective on all of it. Thank you.

Sans: hey no problem. and yeah it’s just amazing you know? as big as the world is there are more out there, just like this one, as well as suns and moons there’s literally thousands of them! it really show how big this place really is. and how great it is to be out of that old cave. (*pause*) but i gotta tell ya, i would not recommend using it in the daytime, i tried that one time with the sun and well… let’s just say for once i’m glad i don’t have eyes.

 

(Toriel goes into a giggling fit and Sans chuckles himself. They keep this up until they get caught up looking at each other.)

 

Sans: (*thinks*) i said it once and i’ll say it again, this woman is just gorgeous. and the way her eyes are twinkling off the starlight, god damn. (*he puts his hand on Toriel’s cheek*) and her fur, it’s so soft. (*he close his eyes and whiffs his “nose”*)and she smells like warm butterscotch. i can’t believe how she’s so strong and capable, yet so sweet and gentle at the same time, i just can’t wrap my head around it. mhm, but her lips are even softer than her fur, who knew?

 

Wait, her lips?

 

(Realization slaps Sans across the face as he comes to his senses and sees that they are in fact, gently kissing. Sans, out of reflex, breaks away from Toriel, who open her eyes and begins to look very extremely embarrassed as she jumps up off the couch.)

 

Toriel: Aw, S-shit! I shouldn’t have... I knew it would...Gaah!

Sans: t-tori woah, it’s okay…really.

 

Toriel:(*starts to pace*) No it’s not okay Sans! I-I screwed up! (*says the following very, very quickly*) Tonight was one of the best nights I can remember: I ate wonderful food, had some bad laughs, and I’ve gotten to know you on a whole nother level. I mean god damn it Sans! You’re so funny, clever, charming, sweet, thoughtful, I love being in your company. When I hear your jokes, my mind goes to this far away place where everything is sunny, warm, and makes me giggle inside... Even way back when, behind that dumb old door, your jokes were the highlight of my day. YOU were the highlight of my day, and you still are…

 

Sans: tori…

 

(Toriel doesn’t hear him and she continues at the same speed.)

 

Toriel: But now! Now I’ve gone and messed up everything we’ve had! God I let myself slip for a few seconds, and THAT happens. Now you think I’m crazy, or super clingy, or…

 

(This would’ve continued the whole night, when suddenly Toriel’s heart turns blue. She yelps as she’s flung back into the couch, and into Sans’ arms. This time Sans kisses Toriel, she’s surprised at first, for this sudden change of gravity, but eventually her whole body melts as she kisses back. The kiss lasted what seemed like hours, until finally Sans parted and puts on his classic smile.)

 

Sans: that’s enough “lip” outta you…

 

(They both laugh at each other’s silliness until their sides hurt. They cuddle in each other’s arms and stare up into the night in silence, until...)

 

Sans: did you mean that? all of that?

Toriel: (*looks at Sans*) Every word.

Sans: well... for what it’s worth, you’re one of the best things to happen in my life. and everything you said, that goes double for me. i really care about you toriel.

Toriel: As do I Sans…

Sans: so um, do you want to make this, uh us, official?

Toriel: If you’re okay with that.

Sans:(*chuckles*) hell yeah i am…

 

(And with that, the new lovers expressed their true feelings with one another in a very romantic {but non sexual} way. And no one would see it, their only witnesses are the stars.)

(Well them and a hyperventilating, anime-loving lizard seeing the whole thing through a telescope of her own....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you metric tons for reading this! (cause i'm american) Comment your thoughts so I can get better. Have a nice day, hope to see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, comment any feedback to make my writing as best as it can. Again, check out part 2 to see how the date goes!


End file.
